A Rose of Cinders
by Drednaught
Summary: Cinder Fall is not easily interested, but something about the Silver Eyed girl draws her to her, and she would stop at nothing to possess her, after all the Rose needs a garden to flourish. M Rated, no actual Lemons or Limes though.


_Just a little something I've been writing, it won't be continued in the near future and will be left as a oneshot, anyone is welcome to adopt it._

Disclaimer:I do not own RWBY, and make no profit from it I do this for fun.

* * *

Silver eyes peered at her innocently as Cinder hummed, her hands caressing the massive scythes blade, it truly was a work of art, and the little Reaper was putty in her hands now that she had dealt with the Bimbo and Schnee, they were to busy looking at false leads that she had planted for them. They had no idea that she had slipped in quietly into their midst and taken their precious Rose for her own Rose Garden.

The cat had ran herself ragged looking for clues about just what her 'Brothers and Sisters' were doing and now she had ample time to nurture the Reaper for herself. After all Roses had thorns, and Ruby would be her thorny rose in time.

"Soooo~ Is my sweet heart to your satisfaction Cinder?"

Cinder chuckled something that sounded seductive without meaning to, and it caused a fluttery shiver to run down Ruby's back, she knew she shouldn't be around her so much but Cinder just drew her in, no matter what she did she couldn't get those molten gold eyes out of her head, and it had left her feeling something she had never felt before.

Ruby's face flushed when Cinder ran the hand that had previously been caressing the scythes edge through her hair, and then leaned down to whisper into her ear, delighting in the fact that Ruby seemed to subconsciously lean into her touch and subtly tried to move herself deeper into Cinders hold, the scythe that she was so proud of falling onto the floor as she let go, transforming into its rifle form automatically.

"I'd say so my little Rose, you designed a marvelous weapon, why in fact I might just steal you from Beacon, you can come back with me how does that sound huh? Be my personal weapons smith, be all mine, do you like that little Rose...~"

As she said this she pushed Ruby down onto the bed, and cut off any reply the little reaper might had had with her lips, devouring the innocence Ruby had.

Ruby was at first startled then started to kiss back, her eyes going glassy as both hers and Cinders auras mixed together, causing so many sensations she had never felt before, and she was afraid to admit...she Liked it, the dominance Cinder showed over her. The way she possessively held an arm around her, it made her feel safe, warm, above all it made her feel wanted, she had felt soo alone these last five months, barely seeing hide nor hair of her team that it had left her fragile and isolated.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later, Team JNPR Dorm Room.**

"I'm telling you guys, that women is bad news, and a bad influence on Ruby, since shes taken the role of Ruby's partner, and has become her girlfriend Ruby's started...changing..."

Pyrrha was upset, and rightly so, she had been comforting Ruby for almost three months because of her teams neglect of her, she knew of course they didn't mean to hurt Ruby but the damage had been done. Ruby was getting better, her confidence was coming back slowly, and she was training again. Then she had started hanging out with her, Cinder Fall, the student from Haven had rubbed her the wrong way from day one.

Not for the least of which was the fact that Cinder, beat her in a sparring match, while having made it look like Pyrrha had won the match, but she knew the truth. Cinder had played it up and took a dive, when she had in fact been leading the match the whole time.

Now to see her sinking her teeth into Ruby? The adorable ball of sunshine that warmed JNPR's hearts and made them feel like everything would be alright? It was ludicrous, she wouldn't let Cinder have her way.

The problem however, was that her team didn't believe her, they thought Ruby was just going through a phase, that she was trying new things, and every time she brought up this to them it caused a slightly bigger rift to form between them. It didn't help that Ruby was going to Coco of Team CFVY for fashion advice, it made her seem like she was making a mountain out of a mole hill.

Jaune opened his mouth and she prepared herself for the crap he would spew, ever since Weiss had finally said yes to going on a date with him, he had turned into a bit of a dick, if she did say so herself.

"C'mon Pyrrha you're making things seem way way to tense, so Ruby has a girlfriend, big whoop, shes happier than I've seen her in awhile, despite my dating of Weiss, I still think she fucked up with Ruby of course, all of WBY did with her, they hurt her bad. We know it but even though I've brought it up with Weiss she doesn't think anything of it. So what if Ruby changes a little, shes going on seventeen, shes entitled to change her style."

Rens soothing and calming voice came from Noras bed, where she had his head on her lap, playing with the strand of pink hair.

"Rest assured Pyrrha, if anything was wrong with Ruby, I'd know I tagged her a long time ago with my Semblance, we all made a pact to protect her and I still stand by that, however she needs to grow Pyrrha, she can't be smothered by us hovering over her like vultures forever. Let her live a little."

Nora took this moment to chime in, her short but simple blunt statement causing even Pyrrha to snort with laughter.

"And if this Cinder hurts Ruby, We'll BREAK HER LEGS!"

* * *

 **Three Hours later, Outside Team RWBY's Dorm Room**

Ruby slid her key card through the doors magnetic lock as she got ready to go on her date with Cinder, she had said it would blow her mind and Cinder never lied to her. As she turned around she gasped, Cinder was right in front of her, dressing in a pair of lowrider ripped Jeans, chains hanging from it, and the straps of her thong tantalizingly showing, causing Ruby to blush, and a Blouse that looked as is it was painted onto her, her generous bust straining the shirt even with the top two buttons undone, showcasing the necklace she wore, it was Ruby's pride and joy, she had made it specifically for Cinder.

Cinder herself looked Ruby up and down in an appraising fashion, licking her lips as she liked what she saw, her little Rose was certainly hitting her stride now, thanks to a few Aura Injections from her that had jump started her growth spurt, and made its changes even more prominent.

Ruby's petite bosom, that she had, had pleasure of palming on numerous occasions, had grown in a nice pair of orbs, if she had to guess she'd say she was the size of her Bimbo sisters bust now. The trademark Corset that always marked Ruby's fashion was strained to the absolute limit, it's laces done up in knots she was sure would burst as soon as she started undoing them. Of course that was just the way she wanted it.

She was glad her little Rose was obeying her, she had proven to be very...Very Submissive, her sheltered, if a bit odd from the stories she told, upbringing, filled with death, teeth and claws, had left her ripe for the picking since she had never had a relationship before, and with how much her Sister from what she said had smothered and how her Father had warded off any boy, or girl.

Her gaze dropped down to the new pants she was wearing, Leather, looking painted on, with glowing gold lines of dust running along the pair in tribal designs, she had certainly started adopting more and more of her traits, she liked that. It made her feel powerful, to be able to mold this Reaper of Souls, this Grimm Slayer, probably the most promising student at this school, along with Pyrrha Nikos, however that girl was another matter.

The girls Trademark cloak however was nowhere to be seen, which was good, it meant that she ranked higher now than the memento of the girls mother. It was a major victory in her mind and soon enough the cloak would bear her symbol, it was taking time but Ruby was warming up to the idea.

She held up a hand and made a circling motion with her index finger, motioning the blushing Reaper to twirl around in a circle, which she did, showcasing another heart shaped attribute that had become more prominent with her influence, to which she finally broke the silence.

"My oh my, Little Rose you look marvelous, those shopping trips with the fashionista have done wonders for you, I quite like this look."

Ruby blush went Nova and she ducked her head down, the small stud in her nose shinning the tiny red dust crystal lighting up at her aura reacting to her embarrassment.

"Thank you Cinder, I did my best to make myself look worthy of you, you...you are sooo pretty and tonight you look even more amazing,...not that you don't always look amazing but..MMPH~"

Cinder closed the distance and kissed her causing Ruby to melt against her, her head laying against the generous E Cup bosom of her girl friend as Cinders head bent down, their tongues intertwined as Cinder sucked some of Ruby's Aura out, while pushing hers in.

This went on for about a minute before Cinder released her and wrapped her right arm around her, bringing her to her side, albeit with her head still laying on the outer side of Cinders breast.

"Pwah~ Thank you for meal my Rose, now why don't we go and have dessert, after all I have a surprise for you tonight, I think you'll like it."

Ruby looked up into Cinders eyes, her own silver eyes each having small golden veins in them now, and she smiled, she liked Cinders Surprises.

"Ok Cinder lead the way, I can't wait your surprises are always the bestest!"

As they walked down the hall they failed to see Blake and Yang, who were coming back early to get Ruby, they had decided to take her out for a night on the town, since Weiss was busy.

Yang's Hands were clenching to fists and was almost ready to storm toward them when Blake held her back, a look of suspicion on her face, her eyes had picked up something strange, she wasn't sure what but she couldn't let Yang rush towards them.

"Yang! Stop think about this, shes on a date if we ruin this for her it could make her hate you even more than she does already!"

Blakes hissed remark caused Yang to deflate, her eyes going from red to purple again, as her anger drained out of her.

"But did you not see what I saw Blakey, she wasn't wearing her cloak, she loves that cloak it's the last thing mom gave her before she went on her last mission and went missing. That Cinder chick rubs me the wrong way if shes got my baby sister dressing up like...like a damn PARTY GIRL!"

Blake only shook her head, and pushed Yang against the wall to box her in, there was no way she could actually hold back someone as physically strong as Yang but she didn't actually need to.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow then, I'll call Weiss, let her know she can drop the charade she has going with Jaune, something isn't right, that Cinder girl wasn't friends with her before we messed up, but now shes her girlfriend? No we need to all have a talk"

* * *

 **Vale, Downtown, Redlight district.**

Ruby laughed in wonder as Cinder drifted her car around another corner, it was thrilling, when they had got off the last bullhead for the night she had been nervous at first coming to this part of town but Cinder always made her worries go away.

"This is AWESOME Cinder, I never knew you were soo good at driving! I always wanted a car like this."

Cinder flashed her a smirk as she spun around another corner with her car, the Z90 Aurion was made for speed and there were only twenty two of her in existence.

"There's a lot of things I'm good at Little Rose, stick with me and I'll show you all sorts of things."

Cinder practically purred things and it made a light blush come across Ruby's face. Ruby turned away from her to hide her blush, said blush only increased in intensity as Cinder chuckled throatily.

The car came to a halt as they pulled up to a club, the entrance having a line that stretched for blocks, and Cinder got out, before walking over to the other side of the car and opening the door for Ruby, who looked nervous.

"Come Little Rose our festivities await."

If anything this made Ruby even more nervous, something that Cinder picked up on as she pulled her close to her and wrapped an arm around her, her hand coming to rest on Ruby's bosom, the heat that radiated from her hand helped calm Ruby.

Ruby looked up at her, the stud in her nose lighting up to show how nervous she really was.

"O-..Okay Cinder, I'll trust you, lets have some fun then."

"That's my girl."

Cinder smiled and started walking bringing her along, Ruby could faintly hear the music as they got to the head of the line, people glaring at them as they reached the bouncer, who looked eerily familiar to Ruby.

'That guy looks realllly familiar...what a minute that's the guy that tried to ROB ME!'

Cinder flashed the man a disturbing grin as Ruby glared at him, although she was grinning on the outside she was secretly laughing at the man shuddering from her roses look.

'Now I wonder what idiocy Juniors boy caused to make my Rose glare at him like that.'

The man gulped at the look on his bosses face, her eyes were starting to glow, never a good sign to anger the boss lady the last time someone did...well lets just say they were still finding charred pieces of him in the warehouse.

"What...What can I do for ya tonight Boss lady?"

At this Ruby looked at Cinder questionably, to which she just patted Ruby's breast, calming her down again.

"You can let us in, and you didn't see us, also you can find yourself a new job, My Rose doesn't like you, and therefore you are trash."

The mans Jaw dropped when he heard that, as Cinder walked passed him, shoving him out of the way entering the double doors with Ruby. He vaguely heard his now former boss ask the girl something...but he was to distraught to hear what she said as now he was fucked. He would be dead tomorrow.

"What was that about My Rose, you looked like you wanted him dead on the spot."

"He tried to rob me, and I booted his ass into a wall, the night we first met."

Cinders dark laughter echoed down the stairs as the descended.

* * *

 **Club Entrance**

The line seemed displeased, shouting things at the comatose bouncer who was slackly leaning against the wall next to the door, none of their shouts seemed to pierce his sorrows.

However two red heads poked themselves around a corner, and saw the car.

Pyrrha scowled as she saw the car, but couldn't sense anyone in it.

"There's the car Nora, I told you Cinder was bad news, this place is one of the biggest dust using clubs around, more than once have they tried to 'sponsor' me."

Nora frowned, her friend was right after all, seeing the change brought about to Ruby by Cinder wasn't a big deal to her till she saw her in the hallway without her cloak. Ruby never went anywhere without her cloak it was a proven fact.

"Fine fine, you were right, should I call Jaune and Ren, I mean if shes doing something bad to Ruby then shouldn't we get backup? Maybe her sister?"

Pyrrha thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"You call Ren and Jaune, I'll call Yang, Blake, and Weiss. We'll get Ruby away from this...this...Grrr...Slag."

* * *

 _The original idea for Dust Being a drug to in this, came from Vengfulfate, and their story Addictions._


End file.
